


tell me to kill myself

by germany



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Suicide mentions, its, k i n d o f, kind of, suicide baiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germany/pseuds/germany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo finds himself in a sticky situation in his boxers because of a certain blonde's rude words, and now he's craving them again.</p><blockquote>
  <p>Oh, this was just incurable… as he laid here he only thought of him more. What kind of man enjoyed such things as this, anyhow?! What a discovery, he must be some sort of masochist…</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	tell me to kill myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satyrgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satyrgod/gifts).



> hi be gentle with me i havent wrote a fic in like 2 years and i really dont know how to characterize these two. be ready for an overuse of ellipses probably. this is for my friend teddie the sinner. anyway see you in hell
> 
> I UPDATED THIS BECAUSE THE LOVELY [CHIKARAS](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chikaras) BETA'D IT AND FIXED ME BLESS THEM!!
> 
> warnings: suicide baiting. please dont read if youll be triggered by graphic mentions of suicide or anything

You know, he could probably just laugh at himself with how things have turned out. After everything he’s been put through, and the legitimate hatred that he holds for Eichi… somehow he’s reduced him to some sort of mess like this. It’s illogical for him to hate him for this, but he would blame the blonde anyway! Yes, Tsukinaga would not allow himself to take credit for the tent that’s currently in his boxers, the strain having been pressing at him for nearly an hour now.

With the way things were, he didn’t even have the concentration to write any lyrics. Instead, awful words were being repeated in his head and he felt all shook up. If it weren’t for the fact that he had already showered, he may try that--although he knew that wouldn’t work. He’d merely return to his bed and get lost in thought once again. For some reason, all his thoughts have been focused on the “Emperor” lately. 

Oh, this was just incurable! As he laid there he only thought of him more. What kind of man enjoyed such things as this, anyhow?! What a discovery. He must be some sort of masochist… but this wouldn’t do. He would have to do something if he was to cure his predicament… 

Turning onto his side, he hissed as his erection rubbed against his thigh. With a tearful look in his eye he stared over at his phone on the side table. After some hesitation, he grabbed it quickly, pulling it from the charging cord. Bright light flooded the room as he opened it, and before he could lose his courage, he called Eichi.

It was difficult not to hang up after just one ring, and as more came from the speaker he lost heart. It was nearly one, he doubted that the boy would be awake. And what kind of idiot wants to wake him up, anyway? Apparently this one. When he heard the phone click, he gasped.

“Yes?” The elegant call came from the phone as he held his breath. Just the sound of the voice made his dick jump in his somehow, now, more constraining underwear. “You called me, Tsukinaga-kun? To what do I owe the pleasure of interrupted sleep?” 

Leo let out a harsh breath from his nose, and he swore he could hear the smirk that the other boy on the line gave after that. There was a gentle coo, and he realized that he had no idea what he was going to say to him. What kind of quick decision was this? 

“I, uh…” Oh, how awful already! To show hesitation in his step, he was definitely just asking for the other to bring a bloodbath to his personal chambers, wasn’t he? Although, it may be just as bad as asking for something like this… He heard chuckles coming from the other end of the line. What does he take him for now, he wonders?

“I need your help…” he said, pitifully he was sure. He lifted his hand from his side to rub at his face, as if the action would somehow hide the insecurity he felt. 

“Is that so?” The humour in the voice made him wince, and he closed his eyes. “What is it that you need? I won’t know unless you tell me clearly, you know…” 

They had messed around a bit before, but the fact that this was specifically what he needed was really tearing him up. When he had said it to him before, he was sure that the blonde noticed his reaction to the words so… it would just have to be something that he comes out and asks for. With a deep breath, he prepares him for what will come.

“It’s… I want you to…” This was incredibly embarrassing. More embarrassing than anything he’s done, probably! But he knew if he wasn’t honest he would sit here like this all night, and Eichi would win no matter what transpires tonight. “I want you to tell me… to kill myself.” 

As if on cue, boisterous laughter comes from his speaker. With a grunt, he wonders how someone so frail could even sound like that. It’s actually quite annoying, but as he knew it would happen, he merely furrows his brow and awaits the end. The laughter begins to turn into something darker, and the hand that rested on his jaw slowly moves to rearrange himself in his boxers. 

“What’s that, Tsukinaga? Why would you call me so late for something like that?” The bastard wanted him to give him more material? Dealing with someone like him was so tiring, he really couldn’t handle this! But he had to treck through it, lest he be awake the rest of the night with no progress on his compositions. This was almost like a battle… oh, it was no use. 

Putting the phone on speaker, he moved his hand down to rest on top of his straining cock. “I have an issue, Tenshouin.” He breathed out as he touched it teasingly. The fabric was taut already, and he pulled the elastic to give himself some room before sliding his hand in. He wasn’t really one for self control, he supposed, and it had been an hour.

“What’s this, are you touching yourself?” He heard Eichi say, his voice low, as if it were a secret. Without a second of hesitation he gave a quick affirmation. 

There was an inhale over the line. Was something like this affecting the “Emperor”? Before he could put thought into it or even tease him, words came crashing at him. “That’s pretty disgusting, you know? Shouldn’t someone like you just die right now?” 

Air was forced out of his lungs and he involuntarily groaned, so desperate from how long he had been like this. His hand firmly gripped his erection now, underwear quickly pushed down to his thighs to give himself some space. He didn’t even have to reply.

“You honestly called me with a hand wrapped around that gross thing just to get off? It’d really be better for everyone if you just killed yourself.” His entire body was shaking, and instinctively he rose his free hand to dig his nails into the flesh of his throat. 

“Knowing you, you’d probably mess up and just end up in the hospital, though. I’d have to give you specific directions if I’d ever want you to succeed. It’s kind of hard, though, Tsukinaga. Would I rather see you hanging by your neck, or laying in a puddle of your own blood? Not even I know.” 

The “Emperor” just kept going, tears stung at his eyes as precum dribbled out and he tried his best to keep his strokes slower than he’d like as to not hurt himself too badly. 

“Everything that you do is annoying, and everyone hates putting up with you. Don’t you know? I don’t care what you think of yourself, it’d be better for the rest of us if you were to just disappear again. Permanently.” 

After some time, he flipped onto his back for a better position, spreading his legs out. His head inclined towards the receiver and he couldn’t control the moans that escaped. 

“Listen to you. It’s quite deplorable, actually. You can’t control yourself at all. You should use those hands that are doing such vulgar things to do something useful instead, I think. Can you tell me what that is?”

The line went silent as Eichi waited for a response, and Leo stilled his hand on himself so that he could actually pay attention and think of an appropriate reply. With deep breaths, he thought about all of the possible answers. All the things he could do that were useful to the blonde… 

“I should… t-take my own life…” he stuttered, somewhat light headed. The fact that he was completely getting off on this was a surprise to himself, and he couldn’t believe how worked up he was right now. “Use my hands to… ngh.” 

“Tell me, Tsukinaga,” came a quick jab to his inability to speak straight. “Tell me how you’re going to finally kill yourself. I want to imagine such a miracle.” 

With a groan he arched his back off the bed, fingers splayed over the base of his dick. There was a heat growing, and he knew that he was getting close. It was already hard to speak. 

“Well?” He must be getting impatient with him already.

Slowly beginning his strokes again, he thought quickly. “I w-would do something grand. I want t-to leave my m-mark… perhaps jump off a building…” His words dragged sometimes, and he took deep breaths between some of his words. His pace quickened. 

“Of course you’d just want to keep causing trouble for everyone, right? That’s your specialty. While everyone would be annoyed, I think they’d be happy to see you dead, don’t you? You really should just kill yourself. I’d want to be the first one to find you.” Uncharacteristically, Eichi’s breath catches in his throat. It only makes his hand move quicker, he’s getting so close now.

It’s silent for some time, the sloppy sounds of his hand using his precum as lubricant filling the room and undeniably reaching Eichi over the phone. His body quivers as he thinks he can also hear rustling, but his hearing is becoming dulled.

“Leo,” he hears that so clearly, cutting through, and he moans loudly in response. “Come for me, Leo.” 

Tears slide down his cheek as the world sparks white on the back of his eyelids, thrusting up into his hand and coming right as he’s told to. The mess gets everywhere, splattering up his chest and onto his sheets. In a stupor, he wipes his hand on them, as well. 

With a satisfied sigh, he falls asleep.

“...Tsukinaga-kun? ...Of course...” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!!!
> 
> my twitter is @irlshu !


End file.
